The art includes several examples of anchor-related tools useful for assembling anchor components and other anchor-related purposes. The medical device field, for example, includes anchor assembly tools useful for connecting a bone screw with a head member.
One such tool, described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,048,124 to Grant for SPINAL SCREW ASSEMBLY AND SCREW INSERTION TOOL, includes an elongated cylindrical driver shaft, a cylindrical retention sleeve, and an outer sleeve surrounding the retention sleeve. The distal end of the driver shaft is dimensioned to interface and engage with either a locking element or the top of a screw head.
Despite this and other examples, a need exists for improved anchor assembly tools, kits, and methods of assembling anchor components.